I Am a Chosen One
by biggrstaffbunch
Summary: [Chaptered fic] Somewhere in Sunnydale, CA, a woman named Kendra has died. Across the state, Kimberly Hart discovers who she is, and what that means. ll AU ll
1. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Saban's characters, or for that matter, Joss Whedon's. I'll notify you if an original pops up in here somewhere.

A/N: So, okay, I know it's been done to death, right? PR/Buffy  X-overs, I mean. And I'm pretty sure there are a few Kim as a Vampire Slayer ones out there. I may have seen one. But ever since Faith came on the show, this plot has been eating my brain alive. What if Faith didn't exist? Or she did, and she just wasn't a Slayer? What if someone like Kim was called? What would change, and would Kim go bad? How would this affect Buffyverse and PR-universe? Well, that's what my fic aims to answer…and I'm sorry if people think I'm lacking, but this is too damn fun to stop! By the way, it's set right after Kim returns from the whole Maligore episode, and right about a week before Season Three, episode one went into play. R/R!

**I Am a ****Chosen**** One-the ****Kimberly****Hart**** story by biggerstaffbunch**

Chapter One: "Saying Goodbye"

Angel Grove, California, 1999

The sun above was dying to a dim golden-brown glow, a pinkish-red haze painting the sky among smears of indigo and cream. Kimberly Hart sat atop the jagged rock cliff that held the Power Chamber, her feet wedged into a crevice, chin propped in her hands. Her brown hair waved in the fragrant California breeze, mahogany eyes gazing pensively into the distance. Sighing, Kim rearranged her faded pink sundress so it covered her legs, drawing her knees up against her chest. All was still and silent, until-

"Kim?"

"Wha-?" Flailing her arms as the peaceful mood vanished, Kim felt her body lurch backward. Unable to regain her balance, Kim felt her body wham into the dusty ground with an audible thump. Closing her eyes and regaining her composure, Kim growled. "When I open my eyes, it had better not be you standing there, Tommy Oliver." The teen opened one eye suspiciously, zeroing in on the guilty visage of the Red Turbo Ranger.

Tommy gave a little wave. "Um, hey?" He winked, holding out a hand and giving a warm smile. Kim shook her head and took the strong palm, anchoring herself onto the lanky teen as she struggled to get up.

"Tommy, you will never change, will you?" Kim grumbled, her eyes rolling good-naturedly. "You're late!" She looked down at her watch, hiding a grin. "Twenty minutes, to be exact!" she said sternly.

Tommy ducked his head, his puppy-dog brown eyes peering out at her from beneath his dark hair. 

_It's gotten really long, _Kim thought absently. _Really long, but I like it. _

"No escaping judgment this time, Oliver! Your puppy dog eyes have no hold on me!" Kim winked, giving a bright smile and plopping down on the ground, sending dust up all around her. "Sit down," she insisted, giving him a forgiving look.

"There?" Tommy's nose wrinkled jokingly. "Won't you get your dress dirty?" He patted Kim's head and slid down gracefully, Indian-style.

Kim swatted his hand away. "I don't really care, Tommy. I'm not that shallow, am I? It's not like I'd care about a dress getting dirty!" She glared at him for a minute before breaking out into giggles.

"Kim, calm down!" Tommy said theatrically, holding up his hands. "I was just kidding, please-don't-hit-me!" Tommy fended off several mock punches, finally pouncing on top of Kim, wrestling her to the ground. The two friends sat like that for a moment, Kim wriggling underneath Tommy, both of them laughing and screeching. Heaving, Kim pushed Tommy off of her.

"Oh, Tommy." Kim gave a laugh and wiped a tear of mirth from her cheek. "It's beautiful here isn't it?" 

Tommy looked at Kim for a moment, noting the way the sun caressed her face, the way her eyes twinkled. "Yeah," he said softly, "Beautiful."

They were silent for a moment, both watching as the sun went slowly down, the sky turning into a royal blue, stars scattered here and there. Kim pointed to the sliver of the moon that watched down on them.

"It's weird," she said, grinning, "But sometimes I look up and I wonder if Rita and Zedd are up there, plotting to destroy us all sometime in the future. Would we be ready?" Her face fell a bit, and she looked down at her hands. "Would the rangers in the future be able to handle them?" She played with her fingernails, absently chipping off the pale pink polish.

"Of course we would," Tommy said easily, lying back and propping himself up with his elbows. He craned his neck to look at Kim, his dark hair spilling onto his shoulders. "We would whup 'em good. We've encountered worse."

Kim was silent. "I meant the rangers after you guys," she said quietly. "Y'know, when we're-older." She shrugged, her eyes misting over. She was vaguely aware of Tommy's eyes on her, but she didn't want to look at him. After all, it'd been a while since she'd talked about giving up her powers, and she didn't want to talk about it with Tommy of all people.

"It really ate you up, didn't it?"

Kim sighed. "What ate me up?" She turned to look at Tommy, folding her knees so she sat indian-style, her hands in her lap. Tommy lay looking up at the sky, the darkening sky playing shadows off his strong, handsome face and brightening his coffee-colored eyes. In the darkness, his earring glittered as Tommy wriggled over and lay his head on top of Kim's hands.

"You know," he said conversationally. "Losing your powers. It really affected you, didn't it? We all thought it didn't 'cause you had gymnastics. But it really must have." 

Kim moved her hands, bracing her body back as she blew out her breath, staring up into the stars. Tommy's hair tickled her short-clad legs, the hem of the dress she'd slipped on over them dancing against Tommy's forehead.

"Of course it did," Kim said, laughing guiltily. "I'd be stupid to try and pretend it didn't. But Tommy, it wasn't any different for me than Jason and Trini and Zack…and Billy must've missed it even more than me!"

Tommy smiled, his teeth a dull white in the haunting darkness. "But that's not the issue. We never talked about how you felt, giving up those powers."

"No," Kim agreed, dancing her fingers down Tommy's forehead and tapping his nose, "We didn't. We don't have to. It's over and done with, and Tommy, I just don't think you'd understand."

Tommy bolted up, his hair whipping Kim in the chin and his red tank top straining against his shoulder muscles as he heaved himself up into a sitting position. He turned with a liquid lethal grace, his eyes flashing. 

"I wouldn't understand? Kim, I lost my powers once too!"

Kim narrowed her eyes. "Yes, but you got them back, and ten-fold! Tommy, you're the only Ranger besides Jason who's gotten their powers back, and honestly? You wouldn't know how it feels to watch your friends be part of this battle that you once were a part of…and…" Kim trailed off, blushing a deep pink as she realized that perhaps Tommy did know a bit. The boy raised his eyebrow and flipped onto his stomach, dangling his legs dangerously off the cliff.

"Don't do that, you could fall!" Kim said automatically. When Tommy did not listen, she sighed and folded her arms. "Anyway, I didn't call you here to fight about power."

Tommy squinted. "Why did you call me here, then?" 

Kim shrugged. "I…I guess, to say goodbye?"

There was silence for a moment as the sky darkened even more, a sultry black, crickets chirping and the summer air fragrant. It was warm and inviting, and Kim felt her heart ache at the notion of leaving this serenity. But it was necessary, and Kim was never one to whine.

"Leave?" Tommy's voice was pathetically small, and Kim risked a look towards him, bit her lip as she saw pain twist his features.

"I've gotta, Tommy."

"Why?" Tommy cocked his head. "Why do you have to leave?"

"A friend…a friend of mine needs me in a place called Sunnydale. He…he called me last night, and Tommy-well, things are bad there."

Tommy was in her face in a second, eager to rectify the problem. "What's bad? Ranger bad? I mean, as in Ranger's can help bad?"

Kim bit her lip and smiled at his excitement. There was Tommy, always ready to aid.

"Something like that. You know how we never believed in aliens, Tommy? Well…would you believe me if I told you that there were things called vampires?"

"Duh, Kim. I know what vampires are, but they don't exist." Tommy fell back again, his face hidden.

"Actually, they do." Kim swept her legs underneath her, eager to explain all she knew, finally, to someone. "Vampires have existed since the beginning of time. Evil roamed the Earth in early times, and Good was created to counteract that. Vampires are some of the earliest forms of evil, but in some ways the most evolved. It's a little like humans and apes, 'cept that vampires _and their demon ancestors walk the Earth."_

There was silence once more as Tommy registered this information. Then, "You sound like you've rehearsed this."

Kim bounced a little. "Not really. I mean, I knew I was gonna have to tell you, but I'm mainly reciting from memory what my friend told me."

Tommy shook his head and tapped his communicator so a little light turned on. In the reflected red glow, his face was disbelieving. "Kim, who was this guy anyways? This _friend_." He spat out the 'friend' bitterly, and Kim in an instant knew he thought she was talking about the 'friend' in her "Dear Tommy," letter.

Horrified, she stammered, "Oh, Tommy! God, no, not a _young_ guy friend. An old guy friend." Off Tommy's mortified look, she giggled. "Not a romantic friend, either." Tommy gave a relieved sigh.

"Thank God. One girlfriend falls for a dork named Rocky, and another one has me thinking she's a gold-digger." Tommy gave a small smile, and Kim knew he was okay, if he could refer to Kat and Rocky and herself without grimacing.

"Funny, Technicolor Tommy. Real funny. No, I'm definitely not gold-digging, but there is something you should know about me. It has to do with why I'm leaving. Have you ever heard of the Slayer?"

Tommy clicked off his communicator and stuck out a hand for Kim to take. Heaving himself up, he pulled Kim along with him. "Walk and talk, Hart," he said. "It's pretty dark right now." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "And yes, I've heard of Slayer," he said over his shoulder, "Though I'm a country fan myself." 

Kim blew her hair out of her face in exasperation, jogging to catch up. "No, , dummy." She caught a hold of  Tommy's arm. "Not Slayer the band, Slayer as in the person."

Tommy gave her a confused look. "What? That's an awful name to be stuck with! What kind of mother-"

"Tommy!" Kim groaned in frustration. Grabbing Tommy's arms, she halted him, spinning the teen so he faced her. "Listen to me, okay? Remember how we discussed evil and how it's existed as long as time? Well, good was created to counterpart that, correct?" Tommy nodded, confused. "Tommy, the good that was created was the Slayer." Here Kim lost her exasperation and adapted a more clinical tone. "One girl, Tommy, in all the world. One girl in every generation, callen to protect Earth from vampires and their brethren. She's the Slayer, a girl with super-strength and speed, powers to rival vampires. She protects the world, Tommy, and she does it alone." Kim added as an afterthought, "Or at least she did protect it alone."

Tommy gaped at her. "One girl? A girl, with the weight of the world on her shoulders, fighting evil all alone? No way." He was incredulous. "And how come there's only one in every generation?"

"Correction," Kim smiled, "There _was_ one in every generation. Usually when one dies, another one is called to take her place. Slayers are very good at holding off dying, though. However, when the current one-Buffy Summers, from what I was told- died last year, another was called. There was a catch. Buffy drowned, but was revived, so when the other Slayer was called, there were suddenly two."

"Buffy…Slayer..died…okay, alright, I get it. But, how do you tie into this all?"

"Kendra was the last Slayer, the one called to replace Buffy. But she was killed a week ago. Tommy, I'm her replacement."

There was silence as Tommy registered this information. "So, you're a Slayer. An ex-power ranger and a Slayer." A slow smile spread across his face. "So where's the super-strength and spee-"

Tommy was on his back, wheezing, before he could finish.

"I was _so_ waiting for you to ask that." Kim smirked. She laughed and helped Tommy off, dusting his clothes off gently. "Tommy, it was hard for me to accept too, but when Mr Giles called-"

"Who's Giles?"

Kim brightened. "Buffy's Watcher! Every Slayer has a Watcher to, well, watch them. To guide them. And Buffy's called me to tell me that after Kendra died, he did some kind of locator spell. I'm the new Chosen One." Kim coked her head and smiled. "It'd definitely explain the fact that yesterday I gave Jason a piggy-back ride." 

Tommy just gaped.

"Kidding, idiot!" Kim laughed. "But in any case, I'm the new Other Slayer, and I've definitely made peace with it, so you should, too." She made to poke him. "And no telling the others when I'm gone!"

Tommy grabbed her hand and let go as if it was a hot coal. "Wait! Where are you going, Kim? And don't you need a Watcher, or whatever, to watch you so you don't get killed? Or, well, kill someone else?"

Kim scowled. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. I'm going to Sunnydale, Tommy. It's where Buffy will be after coming abck from vacation. I need to be there so she knows who she's fighting with. As for the Watcher thing, they've called a guy in from London. He'll be there when I arrive."

Tommy nodded slowly. "You're really leaving, aren't you?" he asked, as they resumed walking, the light from the Power Chamber's motion-detectors shining off his face.

"Yes. Tommy, it's my duty now. Like being a Ranger was, only I can't give up this Power. You see why now, you see why I don't miss it? I have another power, something to call my own." Kim's eyes were shining, and Tommy lay a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Then go, and be safe. I won't tell anyone why you've left…but Kim, it's so weird to say goodbye when it's like I've only just found you this week. You know, after so long." Tommy fumbled and Kim smiled sadly.

"If it helps, Tommy, I do love you." Tommy looked up, shocked. "It's true. I-I almost don't want to leave now that I've said it, but Tommy…just remember when you have to give your powers up that I'm still here. Okay? And according to Giles, a few more sidekicks against evil couldn't hurt."

Tommy grinned. "Sidekicks? Please." He laughed. "I'll remember, Kimmie. I have your teleportation code." They smiled at their private joke. "How are you getting there?"

"Teleporting. Figure I'd make use of this old thing." Kim motioned to her communicator. "One-five-six-two, Sunnydale, USA. Bye, Tommy."

"Wait, you're leaving now-Kim-wait!"

"Catch ya on the flip-side whoooaaa!" Kim's words and her body disappeared in a flash of pink light as Tommy shook his head, trying to process all that was happening.

"Godspeed, Kim Hart," He whispered as the light disappeared. "Godspeed, Slayer."

**Next Chapter: "Saying Hello", as our heroine meets the Scooby gang! **


	2. Saying Hello

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, it's Saban and Joss…

**I Am a ****Chosen**** One-the ****Kimberly****Hart**** story by biggerstaffbunch**

Chapter Two: "Saying Hello"

Sunnydale

With a whump!, Kimberly Hart landed on the soft green lawn of Sunnydale Cemetery. 

Kim looked around wildly, clutching her communicator and scowling as she realized just where she was. The wrought-iron gate to the grave-yard was swaying slightly in the breeze, and she stood next to the gravel walk-way leading from it to the plot of graves. The sky was black, a huge white moon glaring down, and Kim shivered as she caught sight of a few shadows moving. _Great, she scowled, __I landed in what Mr. Giles called 'the breeding ground' of vamps, at _ten P.M___, without so much as a cross on me._

"Skills, Kim." She muttered, crouching low to gain her bearings and observe. "You've got 'em." There were a few bushes lining the gravel walkways, and Kim, feeling ridiculous, stealthily crept behind them. She wasn't too sure what a Slayer's job was; Mr. Giles had been vague while insisting that her Watcher be the one to train her. But Kim had dealt with Putties, Tengas, and even evil clones before! Vampires weren't too different once you factor in the going-for-the-jugular and their cross aversion. Oh, and the stakes. Speaking of…

The bushes stopped an inch away from the plush grass that surrounded the tombstones. Kim crouched even lower, almost crab-walking down to the first grave and instantly sitting behind it. She sighed in relief.

_God, how stupid must I look, _she wondered, _if I'm crab-walking past graves? If the real Slayer were here, she'd laugh. That thought buoyed Kim, and with a determined grin, she sat up. If she was gonna start training to be a real Slayer, she might as well start now. Sighing, Kim decided that first things came first. She needed a weapon._

Looking around furtively, she crawled with a cat-like grace over to a nearby crypt. The stone doors were heavy, and the stale stench of death hung. Kim wrinkled her nose and shook her head. Mr. Giles had mentioned that wood was good…hence the stakes…no wood. Damn. Spotting a long branch on the ground, Kim shrugged. This would have to do.

Absently, as she spun to take in her position, Kim wondered what her objective was. Seeing a movement behind a tall stone monument in the south end of the cemetery, her gaze darkened. _My objective, she thought grimly, __is to make my first kill._

Kim smiled, stunned at herself. She'd never sounded so cutthroat before. Must be the Slayer instincts.

In a better mood, Kim grasped her branch and hummed softly to herself. Sure, she was inexperienced, lacked proper knowledge in the whole dispatching vampires thing, and had no proper weapons, but dude! She was a Slayer! Kim let the name roll off her tongue, closing her eyes. "Slayer."

"No!" a hiss came, "Really? You?!"

Kim spun around, her eyes wide and startled. Staring right back at her, his gaze creepily smarmy and his forehead ridged, a vampire grinned wickedly, showing off a set of sharp fangs. He was dressed all in black, with greasy blonde hair and paint-splattered loafers. "Hello, doll. Come to play?" he asked, his gaze yellow and feral. 

"Please," Kim said disdainfully, wrinkling her nose. "Who comes up with your lines?"

Artist!vamp growled. "I don't use lines, sweet cheeks. But your neck is lookin' pretty luscious 'bout now."

"Thanks," Kim sneered. "But let's cut the bantering and let me do my Slaying." Breaking the branch in her hand, she pointed the jagged end towards the vampire. "It has your name on it, see? 'Bad taste' in itty-bitty letters." 

With a roar, the vampire rushed her, and Kim felt herself wildly afraid. _What do I do now?_ she screamed inside her head.

_Fight back, numskull!_ came the firm answer. Kim shrugged and threw the branch away; it wouldn't help her now.

The vampire was sailing at her with precision and speed, his punches hitting every square target. Kim felt the blows like hammers, one to the jaw, a kick to the stomach, steel hands grabbing her arms. Growling, the vamp clutched her to him and moved her neck back so far she thought he might break it. With a yell, Kim elbowed the vamp in the gut, sweeping her arm up and backhanding him in the nose. He stumbled back and Kim used the momentary lapse to snap a roundhouse kick Jason would've been proud of up and into his jaw, slamming his body side-ways. 

Kim was exhilarated. Her body was moving with lethal speed, power. She was holding her own! Previously, even Putties gave her trouble sometimes. But with these Slayer powers, she felt her body taut and ready for every blow. Instead of bruising, her muscles went with the offense, moving easily to parry each blow.

Her earlier hesitation forgotten, Kim called upon every martial art move she'd ever known. Then she decided to screw it and just kick the crap out of the vampire in front of her.

"Who's the doll-face now, pansy?" Kim whooped, dancing on her toes to the right as the vamp advanced. She ducked a punch and swept her leg underneath his, bracing her body against the ground. The vamp landed with a thud on his back, but reacted quickly and was once again on his feet. In a lighting flash of a move, he had rounded behind her and captured her in a headlock from behind.

_God, they're quick!_ Kim thought, stunned. Struggling against the vampire, her legs half-kneeling, half-standing, Kim grabbed his arm and used it as leverage to heave him up and over her head. Moving with a liquid ease, Kim flipped backwards, away from the vamp. Holding at a ready stance as the vamp shook his head and again advanced, Kim flicked her eyes to the left. A tree. Good. A plan began to formulate in her head, and in an instant, Kim tore left, running at full tilt the fifty feet or so that was between her and that tree. The vamp was right behind her. 

Gaining speed, Kim slowed down only a second before she reached the trunk, and jumping about 6 inches, she braced her feet against the trunk and ran up, propelling herself up, back, and over. The vamp, though impressed, sneered as he halted in front of the tree. "Oh, please," he snapped, "I'm not stupid enough to just walk right into it!" A crash from behind forced him chest first into a long, sharp branch protruding from the middle of the trunk. 

"No," said Kim slyly as the vamp exploded into dust, 'But you are dumb enough to stand there waiting for me to _push_ you into it!"

There was a momentary silence as Kim dusted off her hands and smiled happily. Then, the crickets started chirping in time with the clapping.

Wait, the _clapping?!_

Kim dropped back, spinning around to see where the clapping was coming from.

From the shadows, a small red-haired figure stepped out, along with an equally short blue-haired guy, followed by a taller black-haired teen, and a willowy brunette.

"Giles told us we would find you here," the red-haired girl nervously said. She stuck out a hand. "Hi, I'm Willow. We're Buffy's friends."

Kim relaxed and put a hand over her heart. Her welcoming committee, how nice! "Hey," she said brightly, taking Willow's hand. "I'm Kim. Kimberly Hart. I'm the new Slayer." Willow flashed a relieved smile and gestured to her companions. "We know. Giles sent us to get you. It's not a good idea to be alone in Sunnydale if you've never met a vamp. But you handled it pretty well." Willow sounded impressed.

"Thanks, it was my first kill."

"No way!" The black-haired boy's jaw dropped. "That was a stellar move with the tree, by the way."

"This is Xander," Willow said, pointing to the black-haired boy. He gave a sheepish grin and a wave. "Cordelia," she motioned, nodding to the brunette. Cordelia gave a half-hearted wave before going back to her nails. "And Oz." The girl's voice was warm as she put a hand in the small blue-haired guy's hand. They were obviously attached. Kim smiled.

"Wow, name overload, guys. I was thinking, though…where's Buffy?"

The group looked uneasily to each other. 

"Um, well, she had some patrolling to do of her own tonight." Willow gave a weak smile. "But she'll like you," she added hopefully.

Xander nodded. "Much with the liking, yes."

Oz just gave a serene smile.

Kim had a feeling akin to stepping into the twilight zone. "Um, okay," she said confusedly. "But, um…what about Giles?"

"At school, doing what he does best." Xander smiled wryly. "Making with the researching, the intellectual bastard." 

Kim raised an eyebrow, as did everyone else. "What?" Xander yelped. "I said that lovingly! _Lovingly!_"

Cordelia snorted and gave Kim a look. "Yes, it's true," she sighed dramatically. "That's about as loving as the cretin gets."

Xander scowled. "And cretin is about as multi-syllabic as _you_ get." The pair traded twin glares of indignity, and Kim was vaguely amused at how like Tommy and she they were.

Willow gave an embarrassed smile. "Guys," she pleaded. "Not in front of guests!"

Cordy broke off the staring contest to give Kim a dismissing look. "Oh, please, she's just another freak here to meet the Queen of Freakiness in the uber-town of freakydom. It's nothing new, Will. Get with it."

Xander shook his head and gave a weary sigh. "Cordelia. Meet tact once in awhile. Become best friends with it. We'd all benefit."

Cordelia wrinkled her nose. "Xander, meet fashion sense. It can't really be that hard for you to just match your clothes once in awhile."

Kim burst into laughter suddenly, watching as Cordelia reddened and Xander just looked resigned. "Is it always like this?" she giggled, holding her stomach.

Willow smiled uncertainly. "Pretty much. Except sometimes they kiss and pretend to like each other. Other than that, nothing new. They've settled into a pattern they kinda like."

"Oh." Kim snorted. "I have a feeling it's gonna be pretty eventful here in Sunnydale, with or without Xander and Cordelia."

It was Oz who spoke up.

"You have no idea."

Next chapter: "A Ten-Cent Tour of Sunnydale."


	3. Ten Cent Tour of Sunnydale

Disclaimer: I own nothing here…or there…no, nope, not there either!

**I Am a ****Chosen**** One- the ****Kimberly****Hart**** story by biggerstaffbunch**

Chapter Three: "Ten Cent Tour of Sunnydale"

Sunnydale

"Giles," Buffy Summers was saying unhappily, "I'm not saying we couldn't use all the help we can get here, but I really think this whole-_replacement_ Slayer thing is wholly unnecessary." The pert blonde sat slumped in her seat near the computers as she sighed glumly.

Rupert Giles sipped tea from a mug in his left hand and peered over his glasses at the book held in his right as he paced back and forth around the long tables populating the spacious Sunnydale High School library. The fortyish Brit turned and gave his teen charge a Look. "Wholly unnecessary, eh?" he asked mildly. Taking a sip of his tea, Giles put the book down and readjusted his glasses. "Buffy-"

"I mean, it's not as if Will and Xander and even Cordy aren't capable of helping with the patrolling." Buffy brightened.  "We're big with the vamp-killing, Giles. A team. A _unit._" The Slayer emphasized the latter hopefully.

Giles sighed. "Yes, I'm well aware of your adequacy in dealing with vampires, but Buffy, the arrival of this new Slayer is in no way an affront to your character."

"Affront? Who affront? No affronting here, Giles." Buffy was indignant. "I'm not taking this personally, okay? It's just, after Kendra, I don't know if we can afford to worry about training and informing another Slayer." Buffy's eyes darkened as she thought of the demise of the last Slayer.

"Kendra was naturally talented, more than enough to hold her own." Giles reminded. He gave a sad smile. "I'm sure that the Slayer who comes after her will be well aware of the risk she is taking, enough so that she will learn easily." The man took his glasses off and cleaned them, squinting. "Besides, this Kimberly girl seems quite astute. She took the news of her duty _quite_ well."

Buffy yawned and leaned back into her chair as Giles perched on the edge of her table. Swinging her feet up and propping them on the table, she rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe that you told her over the _phone_. Subtle like a jack-hammer, Giles. Can you imagine being told that you're gonna save the human race from vampires just 'cause you were _called_, with no warning whatsoever?" She shook her head in memory. "When Merrick told me, I was convinced he was of the wigs. It took a graveyard visit for me to change my mind."

Giles gave a smile. "Yes, and look at how far you've come. In any case, Kimberly seems enthusiastic and ready to slay. Willow should be bringing her here in less than an hour."

"Hmm. Where's she from again, Giles?"

Rupert rose and adjusted his suspenders. "I'm inclined to think…a town in California, south of here. Let me think…Angel, wait…yes, Angel Grove."

Buffy shot up, her legs falling off the table and her balance shot. Tilting to the left, the chair tipped over and the teen fell down with a thud. "What?!" she yelped, her head peeking out from under the table, blond hair messy and blue eyes unbelieving. "No way!"

"Quite way." Giles gave a wary look and loosened his tie. "What is so wrong with Angel Grove, may I ask?"

"The shopping." Buffy grinned off Giles' mortified gasp. "Just kidding." She smiled cheekily, happy that she could once again make jokes and pretend for a moment that her hurt was gone away. A lump formed in her throat. _Angel__…_

"Buffy?" Giles was saying, tapping her shoulder. "Buffy?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I, um, I spaced out. Didn't nosh the Wheaties this morning, my bad."

Giles gave a mollified look. "You really must get the proper nutrition. You're a growing Slayer. Eat your vegetables, Buffy. I insist." He smiled.

Buffy rolled her eyes again, cracking a small grin. "Talked to my mom lately, right? She's so mom-like it's scary. This morning she wouldn't even let me out of the house without a bagged lunch, which I'm positive has a note attached to it." Buffy scowled and reached behind her into her bookbag to pull out a crumpled brown bag. "See?" She pointed, exasperated, at the little blue post-it attached that said in curly letters, "_Have a nice day, darling. No running off. Love, Mom."_

"Giles," Buffy said patiently. "This is very troubling."

Giles gave a serious nod. "Indeed. It's trouble of paramount proportions."

The Slayer and Watcher shared a small, silent moment. It'd been Hell for Giles when Buffy had left, and now that she was back, he realized he had missed their bantering. 

"By the by," he said suddenly, clearing his throat. "What _was_ wrong with Angel Grove?"

Buffy gaped. "You don't know? Giles, it's the home of the biggest hoax since Xander's "A" in Computer Sci.! It's," she said dramatically, "the home of the Power Rangers!"

"What in the blazes is that?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. Only not so British-ly." Buffy snorted and reached into her bagged lunch for the apple her mom had placed in there. Taking a bite, she mumbled, "Svhtey ah fwoopehewoes."

"Please, Buffy." Giles scoffed. "If you're going to be uncouth, do be uncouth and coherent."

Buffy scowled. "Fwhine." She said. "I mean," she swallowed, "They're superheroes."

Giles gave a dubious snort. "Superheroes? Like Superman and the like?"

"Up on your pop-culture references, Giles, I'm impressed." Buffy shot him a grin. "But yeah, a lot like superheroes. If you get satellite, KTLA feeds a lot of the vids they make of their big metal animals to the masses. Viewership is up, like, eighteen percent. People love it."

"Big metal animals?"

"Shiny ones," Buffy confirmed.

"Actually," a voice chimed from behind them, "They're called 'Zords. And the Power Rangers? Not a hoax. Used to be one. The pink one to be exact."

Buffy swiveled around only to fall off the chair again. 

"I've been doing that a bit, today, hehe…Hey, I'm Buffy." she said sheepishly, laying face up on the floor. Looming above her was the new Slayer, flanked by Xander, Will, Cordy, and Oz. "You said you were a Power Ranger?"

"I'm Kimberly Hart." Kim reached down and entwined her hand with Buffy's, hefting her up easily. "The first Pink Ranger." Buffy was impressed. Kendra had always moved like everything was precision, planned, but Kim used an easy grace with her power. Buffy almost looked forward to sparring with her later.

Once on her feet, Buffy looked the girl up and down surreptitiously. Kimberly Hart was a slim, compact teen with collarbone-length reddish-brown hair and friendly dark brown eyes. Cheekbones to die for and a wide smile, paired with her pale pink sundress and short-short black shorts made Kim seem a little too…cutesy to be a Slayer. Buffy felt almost frumpy in her jeans and sweater.

"I didn't have time to change," Kim said by way of apology. "Sunnydale's a bit colder than Angel Grove; I'm more used to wearing teeny little outfits. When I'm not in spandex, that is." she added as an afterthought.

Buffy smirked as she noticed that Xander looked a little too excited by this, a fact that unfortunately for the X-man, Cordy noticed.

"It's the excess evil energy, that makes it colder." Buffy supplied easily, shaking the hand that still held hers. "Makes everything a lot less unpleasant."

Kim nodded and looked past Buffy. "Mr. Giles?" she asked timidly.

"Ms. Hart." Giles acknowledged.

"It's very nice to meet you."

"Quite. I feel the same way. I'm sorry; I know it's early and that you didn't have a change of clothes. I'll make sure to give you the key to my condo straight away."

Five pairs of eyes widened at Giles as the man reddened. "Oh, for God's sakes. She's eighteen and has no place to live. I've offered up my spare fold-out bed! That's all, and I'd thank you for no more speculations." 

"And, ew." Kim wrinkled her nose and shuddered a bit. Off Giles' huffy look, she scrambled to rectify, "Not 'ew 'to you! I mean, I'm sure people find you attractive, but you're way too old for me, and this is so strange…"

She trailed off, and for the first time, the enormity of the situation hit Kim. She was all alone, without a friend in sight, here to take on a job of mammoth importance. And now she was sticking her foot in her mouth! Giles seemed to notice she was stricken, and rushed to mediate.

"I understood quite well, Kimberly. I know this must be very hard for you, and I actually thought that instead of classes today-you haven't enrolled yet, yes?" Kim shook her head. "Good, then instead of classes, would you like a little tour of Sunnydale? I'm sure that Willow wouldn't mind taking you out, as she doesn't have any classes today."

Willow and Giles must've discussed it before because she was in complete agreement. "We can take Oz's van," she offered brightly. 

Oz shrugged. "I'll drive. What can they do, fail me again?"

Kim nodded her assent and took the keys Giles offered. "We'll start training today, right?" she asked.

Giles looked pleasantly surprised. "Yes, of course," he said. "Buffy usually loathes training."

Buffy gave Giles an evil look. "Thanks, Giles. Not like I don't feel bad enough that I have to miss the ten-cent tour of Sunnydale. Now you make fun?"

"You can't miss any more class," Giles admonished. 

"Yeah, I know. Um, I'd better get to class now by the way." She turned to Kim. "It was a nice meet and run," she said apologetically. "I'll catch up with you when I-we, um, train. Bye!" With that, Buffy swung her backpack and lunch over her shoulder and hit the door jogging lightly.

"My," Kim said lightly, "is it always that cold here in Sunnydale?"

Willow rushed to defend Buffy. "She just feels weird with you around. She just met you, once she knows you, you'll be friends." Willow's eyes saddened. "It's been a hard summer for her."

Flashbacks of losing the Pan-Globals, coming back to visit Angel Grove.

Divatox capturing her and Jason. She and he escaping the sub, almost drowning.

Being sacrificed to Maligore.

Leaving Tommy.

"Yeah," Kim said slowly, "I know how that is."

"Let's hit the road, people," Oz said as the bell rang and Xander and Cordy filed out after saying goodbye. "Time to see all the ghoulies."

Kim skipped after Oz and Willow. "Should I bring a stake? A cross? An axe?" she asked hopefully.

Willow flashed her a smile as they exited the library and walked down the hall leading to the double-doors exiting the school. "It's daytime; Sunnydale's usually pretty good at only coughing up the monsters after dark."

Kim's eyes widened. "Wait, no ghoulies in the morning? Wow. Where I came from, we expected attacks every second."

Oz cocked his head. "You never did tell us about that," he said conversationally, swinging the exit door open and guiding the girls out towards the parking lot.

"Long story," Kim sighed. "It all started when I was fifteen…"

* * *

It was about 5:30 that evening in the library as Buffy paced impatiently. "Giles, where is she? I've been here for-"

"Ten minutes, Buffy." Giles had a teasing tone in his voice. "Woe be it to the person who keeps Madame Summers waiting. Though I seem to remember many occasions in which you were late, also."

Buffy stuck out her tongue. "Whatever," she said jokingly, "I'm so ready to Slay though, Giles. Are you sure that it's okay to be training right now instead of getting ready for patrol?"

Giles looked up from the book he was skimming. "Of course. There's ample time before nightfall to get ready for patrolling." His gaze softened. "You don't want to do this, do you?"

Buffy sighed and stopped pacing. "I'm still getting used to another Slayer, so close to my turf, y'know? Kendra was like, a half a world away. Kim is just-_there_."

The door slammed open and an enthusiastic chatter met Buffy's ears.

"Forty-four churches?! That's so amazing, Willow! Angel Grove had, like, three. And man, talk about a lot of history!" Kim bounded in the library, looking refreshed and excited, clutching three brochures and a small banner that read, "SZ-Where the Animals Live!"

Buffy arched an eyebrow. "You took her to the _zoo?_" she asked incredulously.

Willow smiled sheepishly. "Hey, she wanted to go everywhere."

Kim gave a laugh. "And I do mean everywhere! Gosh, we visited the magic shop, the museum, the docks, the two parks…" she trailed off, counting on her fingers. "Then we took I-17 West down to the beach for lunch. Afterwards, we decided to stop off at the mall so I could pick up a few clothes, and then we stopped by the college, went past the mini-golf, stopped off at the café for a latte. Ooh, and we drove past the hospital, police station, cemeteries, and the funeral home, just 'cause you never know in this town."

Buffy opened her mouth and then shut it. "Words fail me," she said simply. "You seriously went through the whole town of Sunnydale. God, did you drive up and down the streets, too?"

Kim's smile faded a little, but she said defensively, "Yes. I dropped off my things at your apartment, Giles. Don't worry, though-I'll make hotel arrangements very soon." A light went on in her eyes. "Incidentally, there's this neat mansion on the outskirts of town. It's really cool and Gothic. Who lives there?"

Willow and Oz traded looks and Giles made to say something but stuttered. Buffy just went blank.

_The battle raging, __Angel__ fighting with her, the swords clashing, Acathla opening…_

_"Buffy?"_

_"Shhh. Close your eyes."_

_"I love you."_

"No one." Buffy said softly. "No one lives there, not anymore."

Kim, sensing she'd opened a can of worms, nodded. "okay," she said uncertainly.

They stood in silence for a moment before Buffy said briskly, "Well, now that you've gotten acquainted with Sunnydale, maybe it's time you get to know the other Slayer. Me."

Kim nodded, giving a small smile. Slaying she was new at, but sparring?

This she could do.

**Next chapter: "Fist to Fist and Heart to Heart" as Buffy and ****Kim**** spar and alternately spill their guts. But not literally.**


End file.
